Road to Hokage
by Crimsom-Wyvern
Summary: A single decision can change and shape the future and its outcomes. How will the future be like when Tsunade makes a decision regarding our favorite knucklehead following the failed Retrieval Mission ? We are about to find out. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Godaime's Will**

Konoha Hospital. The Hidden Leaf's main source of medical threatment for both civilians and shinobi. Every since Senju Tsunade took over as the Godaime Hokage, the hospital went through a massive overhauling. Old equipments were retired and replaced by the newest technologies bought from the Land of Snow and special courses for shinobi who wished to become medic-nin were offered in order to increase the number of doctors and battle medics.

It was inside one of the rooms at the Shinobi Wing that we found our favorite blonde, Uzumaki Naruto. Having suffered multiple injuries along with chakra exhaustion, the village pariah slept soundly under the influence of his medication. The mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke had taken a lot from all participants. The leader, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba had minor injuries while Akimichi Chouji and Hyuuga Neji barely survived their battles against Orochimaru's elite guard, The Sound Four. Even now, their families stayed at their rooms in wait for their awakening. The same couldn't be said for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, whose sole company was the Hokage herself, whom checked over his bandage body whilst silently cursing those responsible for his condition.

_"Damn you Orochimaru! Damn you Uchiha! If I ever see any of you again I will reduce all your bones to dust!" _Raged the Sannin. This would not have happened if the damn Uchiha hadn't left in search of the snake Sannin. Because of that she almost lost the precious boy who had brought light back to her life, the reason she had become Hokage.

"Your dream is to become Hokage...It will take more than this to get you down." She spoke, talking to reassure herself rather than talk to the comatose boy. Even now she went over all details of the mission, wondering what could have been different as she went over Naruto's file. What she saw did not please her at all. Sub-par taijutsu, non-existant genjutsu, barely passable ninjutsu. What the hell were people twching at the academy. Despite his colossal chakra reserves and unlimited stamina, the only noteworthy skills were the Kage Bunshin and the Rasengan. The boy had all the tools to become a poweful and famous shinobi but he was being stunted. What the hell were Kakashi and Jiraiya thinking?

"Are they trying to get him killed? What was Sarutobi-sensei thinking when he let this bunch of lazy perverts take over his training." It wasn't only Naruto´s abilities that suffered under the Copy-nin's tutelage. His other teammate, Haruno Sakura, was noting more than an experienced Academy Student. Kakashi's reports spoke of a perfect Chakra Control and her potencial as a medic-nin or a genjutsu user, but never once he exploited her strenghts during training. It was as if…

"As if those two iditos were trying to relive the past." Tsunade growled menacingly. It actually made sense that Kakashi would ignore Naruto and Sakura for the Uchiha, he only knew how to train a "prodigy" while his other students suffered because they reminded the scarecrow of his deceased teammates. As for Jiraiya would just teach him the Kuchiyose and the Rasengan, they were the only skills the Yondaime and the Gama Sannin shared.

"Jiraiya, you damned imbecil. He may look like his father, but his fighting style is way too different." Groaned the Godaime on exasperation. The pervert was trying to turn Naruto into a carbon-copy of his father without taking into consideration that they were not the same person and had different talents. The only difference was that the Sandaime probably forced Jiraiya to help Naruto tap into the Kyuubi's Chakra. With such a stunted growth, the young blonde would be forced to rely on it, this last mission was proof of it.

_"What would Kushina think of think of this…"_ The answer was rather simple. The Uzumaki Heiress would rant about how awesome and powerful she was and then proceed to give both Kakashi and Jiraiya a beating for their actions. Tsunade was not completely innocent either. She had the chance to make things better the moment she was named Hokage and could have prevented Naruto's current condition.

"No more. I may have failed him, but I will make things right. I owe that to him" With that solemn vow, the strongest Kunoichi in the world departed the hospital towards the Hokage Tower. A new fire burning in her eyes as she embarked on a new crusade.

**-[Location: Hokage Office]-**

Shizune was getting worried. It had been nearly 3 hours since her sensei had returned from the hospital and 2 hours since she finished today's paperwork. The secretary was starting to worry about her teacher and was quite confused when the Slug Princess requested the jounin files. At this time of the day she would either be sleeping at home or drinking the sake hidden under her desk. However, before the young medic could dwell on those thoughts the front door of the office opened and in walked a confuse-looking Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, what is the matter? You never comes in through the front door." Stated Shizune. After all the white-haired man always went in through the window of the Hokage office, as much as it irked the Godaime she never moved to correct that.

"Tsunade-hime seem to have barricated it." The self proclaimed Super Pervert explained, getting sweatdrops from both Shizune and Tonton, who had being watching their interaction from the other side of the room.

"She locked the door too. She's been acting very strange since she came back from the hospital.." Mentioned Shizune, trying to see if the other Sannin could make sense of her master's behavior.

"I will talk to her. Maybe she is just sad about the gaki and is trying to get her mind off it." Spoke Jiraiya as he walked over to the doors before knocking tree times. A silent 'enter' answered him and the Gama Sannin took it as his cue and entered the main office. The scene he laid eyes upon was definetely unnexpected. Tsunade's desk was filled with piles of files, with other piles laying against the walls. The Godaime sat unmoving, reading through the papers and setting them aside, as if looking for one in particular.

"You look bad, Tsunade." Mentioned the hentai author as he approached his teammate, not once she moved to greet him or even looked at him. For someone who was used to attention, both positive and negative, Jiraiya was quite upset with the silent treatment.

"Shut it, pervert. I'm working here." Spoke the blonde Hokage as she took a smaller file from beneath the pile, making it topple over Jiraiya and burying him in a sea of paper. With a pen on hand, the Senju Princess scribbled quickly over the folder, adding it to the small file.

"That's...the problem." Continued Jiraiya as he pulled himself off the improvised tomb, shaking off the papers stuck to his long hair.

"Shizune told me you already finished today's paperwork. So, what is it that has caught your attention ?" The female Sannin sat back, resting her tired back against the comfortable chair as she took a deep breath and took a bottle of sake hidden below the table. After a moment's pause and a long sip of the rice wine, Tsunade finally spoke.

"I was working on a new project of mine. It took me a while to find the Tokubetsu Genin forms and I also wanted to check over the available jounin" This was NOT the answer Jiraiya was expecting. He had not heard of a Tokubetsu Genin in a while. The first to hold the rank was Shimura Danzo, followed by Kato Dan, Hatake Sakumo, Namikaze Minato and finally Uchiha Itachi.

"So, who is the prodigy this time?" Jiraiya could barely keep the sarcasm from his tone. Being a Dead-last himself gave the toad summoner a chip on his shoulder concerning the so called prodigies. Tsunade gave a smirk, getting ready for the comical reaction that was sure to come.

"Why, I thought you would never ask. Konoha's newest Tokubetsu Genin is none other than Uzumaki Naruto." Oh how the Godaime wished she had a camera. Jiraiya had a look of unadultered shock and looked beyond mortified. He looked so pale Tsunade actually thought he was turning into Orochimaru and had to use all her years of self-control to prevent full-blown laughter.

"N-Now Tsunade, cut it out. You can't be serious." It's not that the white-haired man had anything against the young blonde, he just knew for certain that the boy did not have the same genius of his father and was in no way, shape or form a prodigy. He needed the correct guidance to achieve his full potencial. It was Jiraiya's belief that one day Naruto would be able to atleast hold a candle to his deceased father, he had already made good steps by learning the Rasengan, even if he needed a Clone to aid him.

"I am very serious. Jiraiya. The gaki is very talented for his age, learning and mastering the Kage Bunshin on a span of hours and then learning the Rasengan in one week. There is a lot of untapped potencial and I plan to bring it out." With the Akatsuki running around, Naruto wold need to become strong as soon as possible to deal with S-Rank Criminals. The gama sannin was of the same mindset, perhaps he could use this to further is own plans.

"Now that I think of it. You are right, Tsunade-hime. The blonde gaki needs specialised help to bring out his best. So I have a proposition of my own." Tsunade raised and elegant eyebrow at him. What was her teammate up to now, just a few seconds ago he was doubting her decision and now he looked happy. Something smelled fishy.

"Since we both agree Naruto needs better guidance to become a better. I think it is on his best interests to come with me on a training trip. His Tokubetsu Genin status will allow him to leave the village with a sensei. Give me 2 years and I will bring him up to scratch." Now the old pervert was proud of himself. He had planned to take the young Uzumaki on a trip anyway, but his rise on the ranks meant that he would face less bureaucracy to do so. All he needed was the magic word and he could get started on it.

"No." Tsunade spoke simply, getting a hilarious facefault from the white-haired Sannin. He had expected her to question his plan and eventually he would convince her. She just outright denied him without even giving consideration to the idea.

"No! What do you meant by 'No'!" Demanded the irritated man, this situation was not playing out the way he wanted and it was starting to grind his patience.

"No is no, Jiraiya. While it is true that Naruto will need help, I have spent the last few hours in search of the right sensei for him." Spoke blonde as she gestured to one of the smaller pile of files, people whom would train the Uzumaki boy to their full capacities.

"You are waisting your time. I doubt there is a better sensei to him than me. It was under my tutelage that he learnt an A-Rank Ninjutsu in one week. A ninjutsu that took me 3 months to master." While it was true that outside of the Rasengan there was not much he could teach the blonde boy he could still help him on taijutsu and maybe some Genjutsu training. Tsunade merely snorted in amusement.

"Knowing you. You just left him with the exercizes and went to do research for those horrendous books of yours." Quipped the Senju princess. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she wanted to know exactly what the white-haired man planned to teach their favorite blonde.

"The method works. It's better for the gaki to learn things on his own. He would just become another Sasuke if I handed him everything on a silver platter." While Tsunade respected the value of hardwork, she knew Jiraiya was trying to excuse his neglective sensei habits.

"I don't know what you were planning to do with him, but it is not going to happen. All people I have selected thus far are either Tokubetsu or full fledged Jounin, some of them connected to Naruto's parents others no. If the gaki is to fight against the Akatsuki and win then he will require the full support of this village. And I am willing to give him just that." Declared the Godaime Hokage, much to Jiraiya's irritation. He would need to take a different route if he wanted to get his chosen aprentice. A Tokubetsu Genin was basically a individual selected by the Hokage or Shinobi Council which can be taken as an apprentice by any Shinobi of rank above Chunnin, any shinobi could apply to teach, but the final decision was up to the Hokage.

"And who do you think would make a better Sensei than me ? Kakashi?" The Gama Sannin considered himself one of the best Sensei Konoha had. To imagine that he was brushed off in favor of younger and less experienced shinobi was a huge blow to his ego. He was the man who trained the Yondaime Hokage! There couldn't any better choice!

"Kakashi too is not on the list. He had his chance and blew it by neglecting his students just like you. The ones I selected are all talented Shinobi, they have much to teach, things that neither you nor Kakashi are suited to." A tone of finality coated her words, showing that there was nothing Jiraiya could do or say to sway her opinion. Jiraiya sighed in exasperation and turned tail, deciding to retreat and regroup. There were other ways to get Naruto to go with him, he just had to be patient.

"This is not the end, Tsunade." Warned the Toad Summoner a she closed the door behind him, unaware of the smirk that now adorned the hokage's face and missing her answer.

"For once you are right. This is just the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, then again, if I owed it I don't think Sasuke would still be alive.**

Naruto - Narrative  
"Naruto" - Talking  
_"Naruto" _- Thinking**  
"Naruto" - **Bijuu Talking  
**"Naruto"** - Jutsu  
_**"Naruto"**_ - Bijuu mentally talking / Bijuu thinking****

Chapter 2 - New Friend, New Path

-[Location: Naruto's Hospital Room]-

It had been 2 days since Tsunade's last visit to Naruto's room and her subsequent talk with Jiraiya. The blonde woman did not want to risk Naruto's safety and so placed a couple of guards inside and outside his room while Shizune came to check on him every 3 hours. According to the Hokage's secretary, the young Uzumaki was healing at a fast rate, most of his wounds were already gone, broken bones were mended and all bruises vanished. The only sign left of the failed retrieval mission was a scar a few inches from his heart caused by a Chidori.

_"Surviving a direct Chidori strike. The gaki is pretty hardcore." _Thought Anko as she watched the bandaged boy resting. That's right, Mitarashi Anko was one of the guards selected by the Godaime Hokage to watch over the young Jinchuuriki. She was told to only let the Hokage and Shizune see him. Yesterday Kakashi and a group of genin came by the hospital and attempted to see the blonde Uzumaki, only to be stopped by the ANBU stationed outside the room. Anko too had to work when the genin returned later and tried to break into the room. To their horror a huge snake had jumped out the window and chased them away.

"This mission turned out to be more fun than I thought. Scaring brats and slamming the door on Kakashi. The look on his eyes wa priceless. All I need to make this mission perfect is some Dango…" Anko's sweet daydreaming was cut short by a grunt.

"Ouch...my head..Did someone use it as a drum? It hurts dattebayo." The voice was soft and pained, immediately catching Anko's attention. It seemed that the sleeping drug given to the boy had wore off and he was finally waking up. Most bandages had been removed from his body, leaving only his chest covered.

"OIt was about time you woke up, sleeping beauty." Anko couldn't help but mess with him, it was part of her profession after all.

"That's not funny! I'm hurting all over…" Whined the young blonde, only to suddendly notice that he was not alone. His face of curiosity suddendly turned into unadultered fear when he noticed whom he was talking to.

"You! You are that crazy Snake Lady from the Chunnin Exams!" He tried to move away, only to flinch in pain as his body disagreed with the course of action. Anko immediately approached him and forced him to lay back onto the bed.

"Good to know you remember me, gaki. But you shouldn't move just yet. According to the doctors your body was quite banged up from fighting. I have permission to strap you to this bed if you don't comply." The interrogation expert's voice carried a stern tone, making the boy nod fearfully as he adjusted his body's position.

"How long have I been knocked out?" Naruto asked, he looked almost completely healed but still felt some residual pain, he couldn't help but wonder how much time he stayed uncounscious.

"According to the records it has been 3 days since you were brought here." That's what surprised Anko. From her understanding the boy was wounded all over and even got hit by an A-Rank assasination Jutsu. Most people would take months to fully recover, but the gaki was almost back to 100% after 3 days.

"That much time? Sasuke really didn't pull any punches this time…" And there it was. The unbearable pain of betrayal. Anko recognised that look all too well, she saw it everyday on the mirror. Now that she thought about it, the gaki and her were really similar. Both pariahs for something beyond their control, both betrayed by those whom they had trusted as family.

"Don't dwell on it, gaki. The Uchiha brat became a dead man the moment he decided to join Orochimaru." Anko's words did not have the expected effect, making the blonde boy glare at her.

"Don't say that! He is my friend! He would never…" His tirade was stopped by a sudden slap to the face, shocking him into silence. The Snake Mistress was fuming with anger. This whole situation reminded her too much of when she was found by Konoha at the Land of Sea. She had woke up without part of her memory and that accursed Juin on her neck causing her pain. And like Naruto she did not want to believe her precious person had betrayed her.

"Open your eyes, Brat! The Uchiha ran you through with a lightning jutsu! The moment he decided to kill you was the moment your friendship died!" Looking back at her situation, Anko believed things would have gone smoother if someone had beaten some sense into her. She could not bear to see the blonde make the same mistakes as she did.

"But he...he was like a brother to me…we are teammates…" Naruto looked depressed and thoughtful to say he least. During the battle against his teammate, the Uchiha avenger spoke many times about his desire to kill him and gain the next level of his bloodline. Naruto did not believe him, thinking that the bonds they had built during their time on Team 7 would prevent it. Even now the blonde felt the painful stings coming from his chest.

"I know it must be hard to let go of those bonds. I understand you a lot more than you realize." The Tokubetsu Jounin spoke softly, getting the attention of her charge. Normally Anko would never open up and talk about her past, specially with someone she barely knew. But the gaki was proving to be a kindred spirit to her, someone who could understand her. Let it be known that Mitarashi Anko was NOT a softy and that anyone who suggested so would meet an agonizing end at her hands.

"You probably don't know. But I used to study under Orochimaru. He was my sensei before leaving Konoha and becoming a nukenin." Naruto looked horrified, not because of Anko but because of how cruel and sadistic the Snake Sannin showed himself to be during their encounter near Tanzaku Gai.

"Did...did he do something to you?" Naruto asked concernedly, which was different from the usual reaction Anok received. Instead of being afraid of her he was afraid FOR her.

"It wasn't bad at first. He was a cold man and only took me as a student because of my talent. It was when he betrayed the village that everything went to shit. I don't remember all the details, but I was found inside one of his secret labs outside the country. I woke up missing memories and with _this" _The snake summoned moved her trech coat, exposing her **Ten no Juin**. Naruto immediately recognised it and cringed.

"Following my rescue, people started distrusting and hating me because of my connections to Orochimaru-teme. Just like you are defending Sasuke for what he did to you, I stood up for my sensei even though he burdened me with a stigma of pain and loneliness. " The sadness on her voice was palpable, her eyes misty with unshed tears. Naruto did not know what to do or even if he should say something. That was when an idea hit him, it would either help her or kill him.

"Take it from me, gaki. If you cling to a traitor like him, all you will find is pain and loneliness. You will be killing yourself on the inside. You must learn to let go…" This time it was Anko who was rendered into shock. Somewhere during her monologue, the boy slowly but surely moved and gave her a hug. To be honest Naruto did not know what he was doing. He hardly ever started physical contact with others, all he knew was that the warmth comforted him, made him realize he was not alone. So maybe this would help her.

"You are sad too, aren't you ? Just like me and Gaara, you have that look of pain and loneliness." The purple-haired kunoichi was speechless. The last time someone voluntarily hugged her had been years. Not even the ones she had gotten close to after Orochimaru's defection dared touch her like that. The gaki...Naruto was not afraid of her. She thought he would be at least cautious of her because of her past and how she dislayed the same cursed seal that nearly killed him. And yet here he was, showing that he cared about her.

"It's like you said, we are both pariahs, we were both betrayed by those we trusted. I know it doesn't make it hurt any less. But if you want...we can be friends." Naruto had a healthy blush on his face, mainly because the Kunoichi had finally relaxed and corresponded to his hug.

"Friends huh ? I can live with that." Spoke the Tokubetsu Jounin as she broke the hug, a teasing smile appearing on her face as she noticed the flushed state Naruto was in. Maybe that was the reason the Hokage placed her on guard duty. To make sure there would be someone empathetic towards Naruto's position when he woke up.

_"That sly old hag. She probably knew I would open up to him and how he would react…" _That was when it hit her. She was supposed to call Tsunade the moment the gaki had woke up. It had been already 10 minutes.

"SHIT!' Exclaimed the Chunnin Examiner, startling the young blonde. The violet-haired woman frantically ran her hands over the pockets of her trench coat until she too a small device which looked a miniature radio device. She pressed the button and finally sighed in relief, as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"What was that all about ?" Questioned Naruto, finding her behavior to be quite amusing but still interested on the small gadget on Anko's hand.

"Oh, this is a simple radio device. I was asked to contact the Hokage as soon as you woke up, but I kind of forgot…" She laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of her head on matter identical to Naruto's, a fact that never crossed the blonde's mind.

"So what do I do now?" The answer came to the young blonde in the form a loud growl from his stomach which got a hearty laugh from the Snake Summoner.

"I will tell you what, Gaki. How about I go out for a few minutes and bring you some lunch? If you are lucky I might find some Dango. It is the food of the gods!" The temperature of the room suddendly decreased as Naruto stared at her impassively, his cerulean orbs giving nothing away.

"You are wrong. Ramen is the food of the gods dattebayo!" If it was possible, the room became even colder as Anko adopted the same impassive look as the young Uzumaki. They kept staring, as if measuring the convition behind the claim of he other. It took a few moments for the room to return to normal, and as it did so, both Naruto and Anko adopted smirks like they had come to an understanding.

"Be back soon, gaki. " The Torture Specialist then vanished on a shunshin, leaving behind a cloud of white smoke and a grinning blonde. This was the start of a beautiful friendship. All over Konoha, various people from civilians to Shinobi and elders got goosebumps, as if an ancient prophecy depicting the end of their peaceful lives had being fulfilled.

**-[Location: Hokage Tower]-**

Tsunade was quite annoyed. Apparently Naruto had made quite a large group of friends which was becoming a large headache for the Senju woman. First it was the Hyuuga heiress, then it was Team Gai minus Neji and finally Team Asuma with the Inuzuka heir who had frantically barged into her office raving about Orochimaru being in Naruto's room. She had to explain it was actually Anko who was guarding Naruto, which only made them even more worried.

_"Even when he is sleeping that brat can cause me this much trouble. Then again, I should have done this to begin with..." _Sighed the Godaime as she took in the people standing before her. Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Hatake Kakashi, who was tricked into arriving on time for the meeting.

"I will make this quick and simple. Your genin have being causing me quite a migraine due to their incessant attempts to contact Uzumaki Naruto while he is recovering. He suffered multiple injuries, more so than any of his teammates. Visits shall only be allowed after he wakes up and I have made a final check up on his condition." The Jounin were not surprised by impatient and blunt demeanor, after all the blonde genin was most likely the closest person to the Hokage alongside Shizune and Jiraiya.

"The genin are just worried about their friend. Especially Shikamaru and Sakura. Could you at least give us an update on his condition to smooth over their worries ?" Asked Asuma, these last days had been tense to his team. Shikamaruwas still taking in his first failure while Chouji recovered at home from his own battle against the Sound Four and Ino spent her days keeping the pink-haired girl company. Kakashi, however, was less patient and way more blunt.

"As his sensei, I am entitled to any information regarding his wellbeing. I don't see any problem with telling us about his recovery." Lazily spoke the Copy-nin, the other Jounin looking at him in exasperation or disapproval. Most Shinobi were already used to Kakashi's arrogant behavior. How he lazily approached his superiors, clients and comrades as if he believed he could get away with anything. Tsunade was in no mood to oblige him and decided to drop a bomb on him instead.

"You are right, Kakashi. The Jounin sensei has the right to any information regarding their students. However, I don't know how that applies to you and Naruto since you are no longer his sensei." A vengeful smirk adorned the Hokage's face as the Copy-nin stiffened, his visible eye nearly popping out.

"What...What is that supposed to mean, Hokage-sama ? Naruto is still a member of Team 7, which is under my authority." Kurenai and Asuma noticed the scarecrow's uneasiness. However both were also curious about this sudden development. As for Gai, well, he was oddly silent. Perhaps his brain was in shutdown mode due to Kakashi losing his composition, Kami knows how much time the Taijutsu speciliast spent trying to catch his rival off guard.

"I was hoping to tell you after Naruto woke up, but I see no harm on doing it earlier. As of yesterday , Genin Uzumaki Naruto received a field promotion to the rank of Tokubetsu Genin." Announced the Slug Sannin, much to the surprise of all present. They all knew what the rank entailed and how only a handful of Konoha Shinobi attained the rank, amongst them Kakashi's father, Hatake Sakumo.

"YOSH! Now Naruto can continue to fan his flames of youth under specialized tutoring! Our most youthful friend is a genius of hardwork after all!" Exploded Gai as he imagined himself training the young Uzumaki. He would need another spandex, a loincloth and a anteater. However, before the Odd Beast of Konoha could offer his services, Kakashi interrupted.

"What is the meaning of this? The rank of Special Genin is reserved only to those with exceptional talent. Naruto does not possess the sheer skill and ability necessary to uphold the position." Kakashi's voice was calm and professional, yet his body language was screaming of repressed emotion. His fellow Jounin were appaled with his disregard toward his own student, Gai more so than the others since Lee spoke highly of the young Jinchuuriki and how he shared their belief that hard work could surpass natural talent.

"His talent was never questioned. I have it from good sources that Naruto has mastered multiple high-level Ninjutsu, amongst them the Kage Bunshin, the Kuchiyose and the Rasengan. He may not be considered a once in a generation genius like you, but his potencial goes beyond." By now Gai was in tears, his heart touched by the pure youthfulness of the young blonde. Asuma just smirked victoriously. He knew the Uzumaki boy from his father, and how fondly the deceased Sandaime mentioned the Jinchuuriki and his dream to become hokage. Kurenai was simply happy that the boy who had inspired her student to improve herself was getting rewarded for his efforts. The smug smile on her face didn't have anything to do with the dressing down Kakashi was getting. Nope, not at all.

"And who would be better to teach him than me? I am one of the best Shinobi currently in Konoha, I know all the essentials for a Shinobi. And now that Sasuke has defected I have more than enough time to focus on Naruto." Argued Kakashi. The young Uzumaki was his Sensei's legacy. He knew that the similarities Naruto shared with Obito had caused him to ignore his training at first, to avoid reopening old wounds. But neglective teacher or not, Kakashi refused to let go of the last connection he had with the Yondaime.

"Kakashi, I will tell you what I told Jiraiya. You had your chance and you screwed up when the gaki needed you most. I also couldn't help but notice that not once during this conversation did you mention your 3rd student, Haruno Sakura. Were you planning to focus on Naruto and let her to fend for herself ? That's hardly behavior for a Jounin Sensei." Stated Tsunade as she continued to verbally trounce the silver-haired man. His behavior was unacceptable, the tragedies over the years had turned him into an arrogant man and Tsunade found that unacceptable, maybe because it reminded her that she too was drowing in self-pity a while ago.

"What about Genin Haruno Sakura, Hokage-sama ? Did you plan something for her aswell ?" Questioned Kurenai. In all honesty, the Genjutsu Mistress wanted to volunteer and take Sakura into her team, help turn the young Haruno into a respectable Kunoichi and erase all traces of the shameful fangirl she was now.

"What kind of Hokage I would be if I hadn't?" Playfully replied the Senju princess. Kakashi and Asuma both shivered, but for different reasons. Asuma because of the cruel fate that now awaited the Haruno girl while Kakashi feared being stripped of his last student. While losing a genin team on field was a stain on any Jounin's curriculum, being stripped from the post of sensei was the greatest shame for a jounin, it showed incompetence on its highest level.

"Now now, Hokage-sama. I-I don't think that will be necessary. How can I be a better teacher if you don't let me try?" Things were going south fast for the Sharingan wielder. He needed something to cling to and gain a foothold. If he managed to keep Sakura and trained her properly, as he should have from the beginning, then he could plead with the Godaime to have Naruto placed back under his tutelage. Unfortunately the blonde woman seemed to ignore his pleas.

"As for your question, Kurenai. I was planning to put Sakura up to apprenticeship. Shizune demonstrated interest on getting a student. However, if someone else express the desire to take her as solo student then I will be forced to either choose one of the applicants to take her in or grant her Tokubetsu status." Kakashi nearly facefaulted, what the hell was that woman thinking ? He knew that Sakura possessed potencial due to her excelent chakra control, but this was ridiculous!

"With all due respect. I think you are starting to abuse the Tokubetsu Genin rank, Hokage-sama. The position was created to cultivate those with great talent. Not even I was offered the position when I was a genin. What makes Sakura, a _fangirl_, worthy of attaining that rank?" Nearly demanded Kakashi. His persistence was starting to piss off the legendary kunoichi. Asuma and Gai were speechless, both holding onto Kurenai to prevent her from attacking their lazy comrade.

"This is remedial training, Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura need it because they were stunted. You focused on a single student and left the other 2 to fend for themselves. I won't allow you to endanger their lives further." Spoke the Hokage with finality. It was incredible how the conversation spiraled out of control, then again, it was her fault for telling Kakashi about Naruto and then telling Kurenai about her other plans.

"Anyway, tell your genin that Naruto is healing and should wake up by the end of the week…" Started Tsunade, only for a beeping noise to interrupt her. The Jounin looked around the room, confused by the sound, before their interest fell on a small device on the Hokage's desk that was releasing the clatter. The Hokage picked up the gadget, pressing down the button an finally silencing it.

"What was that all about ?" Asked Asuma whilst staring oddly at the object. It looked like one of the ANBU radio transmitters and yet was oddly shaped and smaller than normal.

"This is nothing to worry about. Remember to tell your students to avoid visiting Naruto until his condition has improved. You are dismissed!" The 4 Jounin gave her small bows before leaving the room. A few moments passed before Tsunade frantically stood up and ran through her office's door, startling Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama! What is the matter?" Spoke the shocked medic-nin, nearly falling off her seat.

"No time to talk Shizune. Naruto woke up." And with that said, the legendary Kunoichi left the Hokage tower, leaving an exasperated secretary behind.

**-[Location: Memorial Stone]-**

A disgruntled Kakashi stayed before the Memorial Stone, the place he had visited daily for over a decade. He came her to mourn the loss of his father, the loss of his teammates and then the loss of his sensei. Now every time he found himself wanting a calm place to think he came here, where he felt closest to his prescious people that were long gone. Now he was going to lose what remained of his team and so needed a place to think.

"I'm sorry Minato-sensei. I was uncapable of keeping your son under my tutelage. It seems this is just another failure to add into my list." Kakashi spoke on his usual monotone voice, althought there was a note of sadness on it.

"I wouldn't count yourself out just yet." Came a reply from seemingly nowhere. Kakashi, however, knew better than thinking he was hearing things, specially when he recognised the voice.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Jiraiya-sama." Greeted the sharingan user as the Gama Sannin stepped out the forest, standing besides the scarecrow.

"So, how did it go ? I heard from some Jounin you were called for a meeting." Asked the legendary Shinobi, taking into account his own meeting with Tsunade a few days ago, he had a bad feeling regarding that plan of hers.

"Bad. It seems I will have my students confiscated by the Hokage. She doesn't seem to trust my teaching skills as readily as the Sandaime did." Confessed the Jounin, quite disapointed that his abilities had been called into question without much of a chance to defend himself.

"Tsunade is too stubborn. She won't back down so easily. She most likely already made Naruto's promotion official. The least we can do now is convince her that we are the best to teach him." The White-haired man sighed, this was not a simple task. They needed some kind of leverage. Something they could do or tell Naruto that would make him choose them over whatever Sensei Tsunade had chosen for the blonde Jinchuuriki. That was when sudden realization hit him, an idea already forming on his mind.

"I know just what we can use to catch his interest." Spoke the older Shinobi, his evil smirk catch Kakashi off guard and filling him with anticipation. The Sharingan user understood the plan quite well, after all there was only one connection both of them had to Naruto that nobody else had.

"I'm listening…" Replied the silver-haired man.

**-[Location: Konoha Hospital]-**

It had taken Tsunade a few minutes to arrive at the Hospital, even now she hastily moved through the hallways of the building, dodging doctors and patients alike as she made her way through. It took a few minutes but she eventually found the room assigned to her favorite blonde. The ANBU guarding the door saluted, stepping away and allowing entry. The scene that met her inside was not what she expected.

"Come on, gaki. All you have to say are the magic words." Teased Anko, holding a bowl of ramen over the Naruto, who had both his arms and legs strapped to the bed.

"Never! Ramen is better than Dango!" Declared the Jinchuuriki, getting a growl of frustration from the snake summoner. 

"If you don't say it I will throw away your precious noodles." The violet-haired kunoichi threatened, causing the young Uzumaki to pale considerably.

"You wouldn't dare!" Despite his bravado, the young boy was frantically attempting to free himself and reclaim the food of gods from the hands of his evil guard. Tsunade, through, finally had enough and decided to put an end to it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Bellowed the woman, startling the other occupants.

"Old Hag!/Obaa-chan!" Naruto and Anko exclaimed simutaneously before the Godaime slugged both of their heads, leaving painful lumps and exclamations of pain.

"Respect the Hokage you brats!" Scolded the Senju Princess, the vein throbbing on her forehead telling the younger Shinobi that they were on thin ice.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They chanted, getting a chuckle from the female Sannin who couldn't help but marvel at how Naruto and Anko acted the same way, even their reactions were similar.

"That's better. Now Anko, could you please remove his restrains? I am sure they are unnecessary." Subtly ordered Tsunade, getting a pout in response as the younger Kunoichi released Naruto, who immediately took the bowl and started devouring its contents with gusto. It took less than a minute for the young blonde to inhale the ramen portion.

"Oh...I missed this." Naruto patted his belly contently, having spent 3 days and nights without the godly food. Sure he was knocked for 2 of those 3 days, but it was a matter of principles.

"If you are done indulging your noodle addiction, we can get down to business." Announced the Senju Princess, getting silent nods from the Tokubetsu Jounin and the Genin.

"What is it, baa-chan?" Questioned the younger blonde, quite curious to discover what the Hokage would want to talk with him, outside of his failed mission.

"I came here to check on you and talk about some important matters. I also wanted to tell you personally about your promotion." The room remained silent since both Anko and mainly Naruto were mute by the shock.

" I...I think I didn't hear you right, Baa-chan. Did you just say promotion ?" Naruto shakily asked.

"You didn't hear wrong, Gaki. You have been officially promoted to Tokubetsu Genin." Tsunade explained while running a diagnostic jutsu over the blonde's torso, getting a shocked look from Anko and a curious one from Naruto.

"Tokubetsu Genin ? I thought Genin could only be promoted to Chunnin." As much as Tsunade wanted to facepalm, she knew he was not blame him for the lack of information, after all the academy only explained the basics of Shinobi Hierarchy. It was up to the Jounin Sensei to fill the blanks. Taking into account that his sensei was lazy and it did not take a genius to know why the young blonde was curious.

"Normally that would be the case, gaki. But there are some special ranks that only the Hokage can assign. The only difference between a normal Genin and a Tokubetsu Genin is that for now on you will train solo with multiple Sensei instead of being on a team." There was one problem through. At least to the blonde Jinchuuriki.

"What do you mean? I won't be on the same team as Sakura-chan and Kakashi sensei ? I am still a genin." Naruto did not like the idea of being separated from his crush and sensei, after all they were 2 of his precious people.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Naruto. Sakura too is being apprenticed to another Jounin. Kakashi didn't teach much to the both of you, something that could have killed you very early, that is why you are both being given special training, to make up for his mistakes as a teacher." Explained the Hokage. Naruto looked upset, depressed even. He considered Team 7 the closest thing to a family he ever had. It was quite a blow for him to lose it, something Anko immediately caught onto.

"Now now, gaki. No need to get gloomy. After all you will have some of the best Shinobi of the village to help you get stronger. With their training I am sure you will much closer to become Hokage." Smiled the sadistic Kunoichi. The young Uzumaki immediately perked up, imagining the kind of skills an Jutsu he could learn. This was his chance to surpass his traitor of a teammate and get stronger, strong enough to protect those he held dear.

"And its not like you will be alone. After all, you will need a team to participate on missions outside the village." Tsunade added her own 2 cents as she finished her check up of Naruto's body. All he needed was a good night of rest and he was as good as new, if you didn't count the fist sized scar on his chest, reminder of the failed mission.

"I have just one question…" Naruto spoke, gaining the attention of the two kunoichi.

"What is it?" Tsunade questioned. Curious about what else the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would want to know.

"When do I start?" The blonde boy spoke with a shining determination and his trademark fox grin in place. This was going to be one wild ride.


End file.
